SD iPod Challenge
by Betty BOKOR
Summary: SamDaniel. I could not resist this challenge from the In Plain Sight page: ten drabbles written while listening to ten random songs in the iPod. I just made fourteen and let the idea be finished even after the song ended.


******S/D iPod **Challenge by Betty Bokor  
SamDaniel.  
Spoilers: All episodes, including the movies.  
Disclaimer: The Stargate original characters belong to MGM/Showtime, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Film Corp. This was written strictly for the purpose of entertainment. No attempt at copyright infringement has been made.

**S/D iPod Challenge**

_**A.N. Though I have not had much time to write lately, I could not resist this challenge from the In Plain Sight page: ten drabbles written while listening to ten random songs in the iPod. I just made fourteen and let the idea be finished even after the song ended. They are a little longer than the other, but not that much. I am probably older than most writers here, so my selection may be hard to identify with. No song fics at all; just what came while listening to the random songs. So many ideas for new fics…**_

**At the Beginning – Richard Marx and Donna Lewis **

"So, doctor Jackson, if you could summarize for our audience, how would you characterize your experience with the Stargate Program?"

"I'd say that it's been a wonderful journey. There were very painful moments and we lost many invaluable lives, but the way the stargate has opened so many new horizons for our planet and helped us advance all our sciences at a speed never seen before, that is what I want to stress, especially now that we've finally achieved peace with the world around us."

"And _personally_?"

Daniel looked at Sam, who was sitting by his side, and gently held her hand. "I never dreamt that I could get to see so many worlds and discover so many amazing civilizations. For an archeologist and a linguist, nothing could compare to this job. It was like touching the real history with my own hands… But the professional success doesn't get close to what it means to me the personal journey I had as a member of SG-1. It changed me in so many ways that it's hard to explain. And, finally," he raised his hand intertwined with Sam's, "I never imagined when I started that I would have the honor to meet and marry two fantastic women. When I lost Sha're I thought I was done with love and then Sam became part of my life. We've shared a very long journey, with so many friends, so much adventure, joy, pain…"

"And we wouldn't change for anything in this world," Sam finished his sentence and they both smiled at each other.

The journalist talking to them turned to the camera and said, "There are looks, my friends, that tell more than a thousands words."

**Against All Odds (Take a Look at Me Now) – Phil Collins**

Daniel was not there to say good bye to Sam when she left for Atlantis. He sent flowers and left a card full of good wishes, but he was unable to face the fact that she was going away. They had been separated many times before, but now it felt different.

Sam had been the only constant in his life for a long time, even during his ascension, something he had learned the hard way while Merlin's stay in his body had allowed him to remember his _Omaland_ days, as Jack called them. He knew now with certainty that he loved her, that he had loved her from the very beginning, in spite of the guilt and the denial. These days, nobody knew him like her and he was sure he was the only one who could give her what she needed.

Now it was only a matter of waiting. He had much to say to her, but he had to wait. Maybe the separation would help her see. Perhaps she would miss him.

He had always been a man of hope. Now he was holding onto it for dear life.

* * *

**There You'll Be**** – Faith Hill **

She looked at the blue sky and thought of his eyes. Lately everything reminded her of him. It had almost been a year since he had left and it had been the toughest year of her life.

Whenever the anguish and the pain became unbearable, she reminded herself of all the amazing times they had shared, bad and good. He had been by her side in some of the most important moments of her life. He had been the best friend she had ever had. He had changed her more than she thought anyone could.

She tried to see life the way he had looked at it, with hope and integrity and so much more. She knew he was not perfect, but she admired him for always trying to do the right thing.

If she could be granted one wish, she would ask that he returned from ascension, but, even if he never did, he would always be with her. He was the kind of man who could not be forgotten and she would make sure that his name took its place in history whenever the time came for the Stargate to become public.

Today she would just look at the sky and think of him.

* * *

**Hold On**** – Sarah Mc Lachlan **

She stopped before entering the room. Vala was right behind her with swollen eyes.

"This is the hard part; seeing him like this," Sam whispered as she opened the door.

She walked to his bed and sat by his side. Vala mirrored her on the other side of the bed.

She grabbed his hand and prayed for him to hold on, to stay there with her.

During the last years she had had many occasions to pray, most of the time with desperation and fear, and today was no exception. Desperation because there was nothing _she_ could do. Fear because she could lose him again and this time not get him back. After all, even Daniel could run out of lives.

As she sat there, she thought about how much he meant for her, how much she loved that man. She would do anything for him; she would do anything to have him back, but perhaps what she had to do now was to let him go. He was suffering; he was in so much pain…

She prayed again. She touched her cold dog tag with the word _Catholic_ in it as if it were a cross.

This time she asked God to take care of him, in whatever way was better for him.

She felt peaceful then. She squeezed his hand again as he slept.

Not all hope was lost and, most importantly, he would be okay, no matter how the day ended.

* * *

**Sonata for Cello and Piano Nº 3 In G Minor - Adagio**** – Johann Sebastian Bach **

Sam turned in bed and looked at him. Every time she woke up and saw him by her side, she felt the same sensation of awe and joy. She remembered the first months after meeting him, when she had fought hard the powerful feelings he provoked in her. He was a married man and she had no right.

Then he had become her best friend and it had been easier to see him in another light.

She had kept those old feelings dormant for many years and allowed them very few chances to escape their cell in her soul —like the day she had almost confessed her love as he lay dying of radiation poisoning— and, after more than ten years. she had been certain they were actually dead.

That had changed when she had come back from her post in Atlantis. Though she had been promised the command of the George Hammond, she had felt the whole transition as a failure and the months until the ship was ready had been tough and filled with depression and regret. Her only source of strength had been Daniel, always there for her, always ready with the right word to save her from herself.

That was when she had started seeing the same young, naïve-looking man she had met in Abydos. She knew he had never really been naïve —not with his history— and she knew he was not that young anymore, but the same spirit was there, in spite of all the pain he had endured.

Her love for him had been reborn from its ashes and she had not wasted time; she had let him know the first chance she got. To her surprise, he had confessed his long-hidden love for her and there had been no more need for words.

Now they were together and, at this point, after all she had seen and done, she was sure not even death would keep them apart.

* * *

**The Man Who Can't Be Moved ****– The Script **

He accepted to lead the S.G.C. even though he did not really want it. He was not the kind of man who enjoyed the politics and the bureaucracy that the job involved, but he had an ulterior motive.

Sam was in charge of the George Hammond now, but she would not spend the rest of her life trapped in a ship. He knew her. She had missed the action while she was in Atlantis and she surely was missing it now. Being the boss was not that much fun. So, he knew she would be back and, when that happened, he would be there. He was not going anywhere until she did and, meanwhile, he was the face she saw every time she reported to base and the voice she heard every time she waited for her orders. It was worth the politics and the bureaucracy.

When the time came, he would be ready and would not let her go without trying. He had one more chance and he was going to take it.

* * *

**Good Enough**** – Evanescence**

"What do you mean you _settled for Daniel_? You don't love him?" Jennifer asked with evident surprise.

Sam regretted her words. She did not want to put it so clear. "Of course I love him. It's just that he's not Jack."

"So, why did you marry him?"

"Daniel is _good enough_… He understands me better and we have much more in common."

"But there's something lacking… Is it the _physical _connection?"

"Oh, no! That's not it… We _do_ connect… He's good, he's really…" she blushed unwillingly, "he's awesome."

"But not as good as Jack?"

"I don't know, I never…" she stopped. "I'm sure he's far more open-minded than Jack about these things. I bet Jack doesn't dare half-" she stopped again. "No, Daniel's surely better."

"But you still would've preferred Jack…"

She hesitated for a second, as thousands of images and feelings crossed her mind. "I just couldn't say no to Daniel." She looked shaken. "I can't… Whatever he wants." She laughed nervously as comprehension downed. "He's spoiled me too much… One of these days he'll wake up and realize what a mistake I was and pack up and leave. Nothing this good lasts forever."

Jennifer looked at her and Sam realized that her friend already knew what she had just discovered.

"Forget all about this," she said shaking her head with a smile. "My brain was on shore leave."

* * *

**Stay**** – Shakespear's Sister **

She could not believe it was happening again. First was Antarctica with an injured Colonel O'Neill and now a frozen wasteland in a dying planet with an injured Daniel Jackson. Worse, she was ten years older. Besides, Daniel had been the one who solved the puzzle and found them that time. Who would find them now?

She searched their bags fruitlessly again for something to help Daniel with the pain, All the medicine was gone by now and they were quickly running out of food and water.

She snuggled against Daniel. At least she would try to keep him warm. The cave where she had dragged him was not very deep, but it protected them from the wind and the falling snow.

"Sam," he whispered.

"What? Are you thirsty? I don't have any more pain meds, but-"

He shook his head. "Just… thanks, Sam. Just… 'member… not your fault."

"Hey!" she said alarmed. "Don't even try to say good-bye. We're getting out of here together."

He slightly shrugged. "What for?" He breathed laboriously. "Nobody's waiting… for me. Lost… everything."

Her heart ached. He had given so much for so many and now, in this icy tomb, he was confessing to her he did not have anything left, not even hope. "You still have me, Daniel, and if we make it out of here I'll show what you really mean to me."

He made an effort to look at her eyes to figure out what she meant.

She smiled and softly stroked his face. "Don't tell anyone, Daniel Jackson, but I'm in love with you."

He tried a smile as he thought how ironic it was to know that they both loved each other right when he was dying.

He did not get a chance to tell her. The sound of men entering the cave yelling their names signaled that they had been found.

He closed his eyes and made sure to keep breathing. Now he had the best reason to stay.

* * *

**Adagio for Strings – Opus 11**** – Samuel Barber **

He was tired. So much destruction, so much death, so much pain.

The losses were always so high and they left such deep scars in his soul…

He walked out of the briefing room trying to avoid looking at the others. He did not want them to see how broken he was, how hopeless.

He entered his office, dropped the papers he was carrying on his desk, picked up his coat, and left. He went to the locker room to change into his own clothes and then took the elevator to the surface. He wanted to get out of there as fast as possible. He wanted to shower in his own bathroom; he wanted to cry in his own bed.

He had just left the car keys on the foyer table, when the bell rang. He felt tempted not to open, but he could not do it.

It was Sam; she had been crying.

She came in and, after he closed the door, they hugged for a long while.

"I feel like I still have her blood on me," he finally whispered. "I need to shower, Sam."

"Okay," she said softly and let him go.

He got under the water and closed his eyes. The image of Janet dead by his side kept coming back and he could not leave it behind.

He sobbed and a warm hand softly stroked his back. He was startled and turned. Sam was in the shower with him.

She moved her hand from his back to his face and caressed him. He closed his eyes again.

"At least we still have each other," she said and she kissed him.

Their souls held onto each other as their bodies made love, and the communion their spirits achieved that night of suffering gave them the strength for many more years of fight.

When their accomplishments in the program finally became public, so did the relationship they had hidden since Janet's death. Very few of the people who knew them were surprised. Teal'c was relieved; he had been right all along. Jack felt a little pain, but he knew he was the only one to blame.

* * *

**Tell Him**** – Celine Dion and Barbra Streisand**

Having Janet back —even if she was an _alternate universe_ Janet— was elating. They had been talking for hours about the differences between the two worlds and it felt just as with her own Janet. That is until she asked her that odd question.

"I see that you're single in this world, so… you haven't told him?"

Sam did not understand. "What?"

"You haven't told Daniel you love him?"

Sam was shocked. She had never told anyone how she felt for Daniel, not even Janet. Everybody thought she loved Jack.

She shook her head slowly.

"You have to tell him, Sam. Don't miss your chance. In my world they both died when the Ori attacked, but they were so happy until then… Here you both survived and the Ori have been destroyed. You have to tell him."

"What if he doesn't feel the same? What if he's in love with Vala? What if she thinks I'm crazy?"

Janet smiled. "Trust me. You just tell him."

It took a little longer, but Sam finally relented. She knew Daniel would be having lunch at that time, so she walked with Janet to the cafeteria.

Janet sat at a table with Carolyn and a couple of nurses. Sam walked to Daniel. He was alone, reading an old book.

Janet watched as Sam nervously talked and Daniel listened with awe in his face. Then, he leaned towards Sam and whispered something in her ear. A second later, they both stood and walked out of the cafeteria. Daniel held Sam's hand.

Janet smiled satisfied. Five years earlier she had accomplished exactly the same a universe away.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**...**

**Jesus to a Child**** – George Michael **

Four years. Four years had passed since he had talked for the first time with Catherine. His life had changed so radically since then that it was hard to think that he was the same man from before the stargate.

Sha're was dead now. It had taken a while to accept the painful truth, but then he had started to see it differently. Sha're had sacrificed herself for him and for her son. He had to honor her sacrifice.

First, she had taught him to love. After all the years in foster homes and the solitude of his academic endeavors, he had resigned himself not to love or be loved. He had tried with Sarah, but it had not worked.

Sha're had loved him unconditionally and he had learned from her. Now he knew what it meant to be loved so much; her love had even rekindled the hazy memories of his parents' love. Though it has lasted so little —after such a long wait for someone like her— it had marked him more deeply than any other relationship in his life. No matter how long he lived, the memories of her would warm him in the cold and lonely nights.

Then, Sha're had asked him to try to be happy. Forgive Teal'c and move on. That was what she had wanted for him and this time he was going to listen to her.

He had thought he would never love anyone again after her, but these days he was in love. He had to keep his love a secret, but it did not matter. Every time he woke up by Sam's side, he knew there was still something good for him in this world. Every time he made love to her he promised himself to fight harder to defeat their enemies so that they could have a life together, without the secrecy and the lies.

Eight years later, when they finally made their love public and got married, Sam had already learned from him how to love unconditionally.

Daniel thought they both honored Sha're's memory in the best way.

* * *

**Confissão**** – Roberto Carlos **

He came into her kitchen timidly. He did not want to bother her, but it had been a whole year since they had last talked and, though he had resigned himself to live without her love, he could not live without her. He had to see her, to make sure she was okay.

She made coffee and sat facing him, but kept her eyes down.

"So, how are you doing?" he asked softly.

"Fine," she said in a low voice.

"Look, Sam. I just wanted to know how you were doing… Haven't heard from you in a long time and being in another planet-"

"Hard to reconnect after I left you for Jack," she said with regret.

"You did what you had to do, Sam, what was best for you," he said gently.

It upset her. "You should be furious at me, Daniel. Stop being that understanding!"

He shrugged. "Why wouldn't I understand? Listen, I'm not asking that you come back to me, Sam. We can't change what happened. You know how much I love you and that will never change. As my lover or my friend, I still care about you. It's not like I could just forget you because you love him more."

Her eyes filled with tears. "You really don't know, do you?"

He shook his head.

"It didn't even last a month."

"What? Jack?"

"He left me after three weeks. He said I expected too much of him, that I was always comparing him to you… That he couldn't win against you."

"But, he _won_… He got you."

She shook her head. "Not really… He was right. All the time I was with him, I could only think about how much I missed you."

"Sam!"

She shrugged.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"How could I, Daniel? After what I did to you? I'm so sorry. I was so blind…"

He stretched his hand over the table and squeezed hers.

She looked surprised. "You wouldn't…"

He tried a little smile and there was so much hope in his eyes that it hurt her to think how she had made him suffer.

"You're giving me another chance?" she tried hopeful herself.

"If you want it… I have a very nice cottage in P3C-324," he said with bolder smile.

She stood up and walked to him. He got up and they hugged.

It was like being home after being lost for too long. They both knew it would not be easy at the beginning, but they had been through worse before. And, this, they would face together.

* * *

**This Woman's Work ****– Kate Bush **

Carolyn Lam moved to the side and allowed Sam to come into the room. There were all kinds of monitors humming softly and too many wires and tubes coming in and out of Daniel. Again.

She had asked for a moment alone with him. Three days ago he had confessed to her that he loved her. She had been unable to respond in one way or another. She had been completely taken by surprise.

He had given her a little kiss and left on a mission without her.

Now he was lying here, injured, dangerously playing within the reach of death.

She could not cry. She was working to hard on blaming herself for not having seen it earlier, for not having given him what he wanted, what he needed. Maybe one word of hers would have changed everything.

She wanted him back, his smile, his hands, his little kiss…

She approached him and whispered in his ear. "I know you're there, Daniel. Please, keep fighting… You're strong, you can make it… And I'll be waiting for you-" a sob interrupted her and she could not stop the tears. "Even if you have to go this time, I'll be waiting, Daniel, for the rest of my life… You'd better come back to me," she said with another sob.

He heard her. He was still too weak to open his eyes or reply to her, but he heard her. He thought he would be smiling if he could. It was kind of funny; any normal person listening to Sam would have thought she was insane, but he understood what she meant. Well, he was not really normal. And, yes, he was going to fight for staying with her, but, if he failed, there was always ascension and, now, he had a very good reason to descend.

* * *

**You and Me**** – Lifehouse **

It was a night to honor her. She had just left the George Hammond in Cameron's hands and was ready to take command of the S.G.C. She was now a brigadier general… Daniel could not be prouder.

Tonight was also the night when he had discovered that old feelings were still alive… and kicking. At least that was how it felt in his stomach.

He invited Sam to dance and she accepted. He was a good dancer and she enjoyed letting him guide her through the room.

Daniel could not keep his eyes out of her. She looked beautiful and still young, and, better than anything —he knew her secret— she was brilliant. Dancing with her made him feel like the rest of the world had disappeared and he was in some sort of private paradise.

He had never been a coward and he was not about to start now, so he decided to try.

"Hey, what do you think if we go have a coffee after this is done? We have lots of things to talk about and now that we're going to be finally living in the same town…"

She smiled and looked at him for a few seconds before answering. "I know you've asked me that question hundreds of times before, but tonight it sounded different."

"How?"

She shrugged. "_You_ tell _me_, but remember… I'm too old for dating, you know," she added with an impish smile.

He felt encouraged. Goodness, they knew each other too well. "I just got you some great Jamaican coffee for your new house; it's in my car… but I also have an amazing Hawaiian coffee at home. It's perfect for breakfast."

She smiled broadly. "Now, that sounds like an offer I can't refuse, especially if there's something special awaiting between my Jamaican and breakfast."

He had to make a great effort not to grab her hand and take her home right then. "I'd say it's special. I've been waiting for a long time for the right person to have it."

She stopped dancing to look up at his eyes more easily. "I have, too," she smiled.

"How long do you need to stay here?" he asked growing impatient.

"They'll understand if I leave early. It's been a busy week."

"Do we say good bye now, then?"

She answered with another smile.

He tentatively held her hand and started walking toward their friends at the main table. Sam squeezed his hand vigorously as she walked with him.

Many eyes followed their hands. They did not care because they were following their hearts.

_**Please, let me know if there was one you liked best. Thanks!**_


End file.
